Guilt Ridden
by Pamplemoussex.x
Summary: Fourteen months ago, one of Strathclyde's most dangerous killers was found guilty for six murders and a kidnap. But what happens when another killer follows in his footsteps? And can relationships take the stress of the job? Robbie/Jackie.


**I'm Dylan2910, I made this account because the stories on my other account aren't really going anywhere and I wanted a fresh start. **

**I've been planning this story for a while but wasn't really sure about it, so I'm going to try anyway.**

_18 November, 2007_

**Loch Lomond Slayer Convicted**

Twenty-nine year old Kevin Alexander Sandilands, better known as the Loch Lomond Slayer, was convicted and sentenced to twenty-two years in prison on six counts of first-degree murder and one count of kidnap in Glasgow this morning.

Mr. Sandilands, an electrician formerly of Helensburgh, pleaded 'not guilty' but was later convicted by a jury after only three hours of deliberations. The convicted's crimes shook Scotland and the rest of the UK after his first victim, Lucinda Sharp, 21, was found on the banks of the famous loch in September 2005.

Sandilands became known as the Loch Lomond Slayer due to the nature in which his victim's were found. Each victim was found with a single stab wound to the chest, though this was not the cause of death. When police searched Sandilands' home they found several books relating vampires and the supernatural. Sandilands also had indepth knowledge of the crimes and crime scene of which was not released to the public.

The victims came from all across the country, most of which were tourists with no apparent connections to Sandilands. Perhaps the most well known of his crimes was the double murder of newlyweds Alison, 31, and Damien Richmond, 30 where the two bodies which had been bound together were found by tourists on the pier of the village of Luss which attracts thousands of tourists every year since the broadcast of Scottish soap opera _Take The High Road_.

Sandilands only living victim is thirty-nine year old Alexa Clay, who was kept in a derelict house close by the Loch for three days without food or water. Clay was discovered when workers nearby heard sounds coming from the house, she was immediately rushed to hospital where she was found to be severely dehydrated and in a state of shock though there was no bodily harm.

"We are glad to have finally caught the killer," leader of the investigation Detective Chief Inspector Matthew Burke told reporters after the jury had reached their decision. "He is incredibly dangerous and his crimes will not be forgotten." DCI Burke and his team were called in to assist on the case in July of this year before Burke took control of the case.

There are no motives for the seemingly random murders, robbery was eliminated early on in the investigation and Sandilands will receive psychiatric treatment while he is imprisoned.

_6 January, 2009_

**Copy Cat Slayer on the Loose?**

In November of last year Kevin Sandilands, 29, also known as the Loch Lomond Slayer due to the nature of his murders was imprisoned for twenty years by the Glasgow Court. However, a series of equally as gruesome murders have prompted Strathclyde Police to look at the prospect of a copy cat killer.

Three victims have been discovered in the Loch Lomond area to date though the names are yet to be released to the public. The bodies are believed to have been found in a similar state to Sandilands six victims which has also caused allegations that Sandilands, who pleaded not guilty, was wrongfully sentenced.

DCI Matthew Burke, who led the two year long investigation from July of 2007 until November the same year told reporters at a press conference that he believed this killer to be a copy cat killer. "There is no doubt that Mr. Sandilands left a lasting impression on Scotland and will not be forgotten. Whilst searching his flat we found evidence which linked him to the crime, and, coupled with his knowledge of the crime he was found guilty for these horrendous crimes. We are dealing with a copy cat killer, someone who idolises Kevin Sandilands..."

Kevin Sandilands', who has made several appeals during his time in prison, case may be re-opened.

**I'm aware I'm awful at writing in a newspaper style, a career in journalism is definitely not for me! But I hope you liked it as an introduction.**

**Please review, criticism's also good too! I'd also like some opinions; obviously there's going to be relationships at some point in the story but I really can't decide between Robbie and Jackie or Jackie and Matt :(**


End file.
